


Winter, Baby

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: hp_bunintheoven, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: There are benefits to a winter pregnancy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Winter, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **hp_bunintheoven** 's February Prompt 2: Winter.

Winter was a good time to be pregnant, Ginny thought to herself, hand rubbing her swollen belly. She was still enormous only two weeks before her due date but the extra heat she put off meant she didn't need her winter-weight robes. 

The first time she'd been pregnant had been during the summer and she didn't care for lounging around in only her knickers like a beached whale to try to stay cool. 

If she were to become pregnant again, she would do her best to avoid a late summer or early autumn baby.

Now to get Harry to agree.


End file.
